Anime Club!
by Nathie-chan
Summary: Le club de tennis de Rikkai doit échanger pour une journée avec le club d'anime le jour de l'halloween!


« Ah mais! Pourquoi on doit absolument aller dans ce club!? » Hurla Kirihara à ses sept senpai.

« Puri! » Répondit l'un d'eux.

« Ce n'est pas une réponse, Niou-senpai! » Rétorqua la tête d'algue.

L'illusionniste échappa un petit rire.

« Ahah, calme, Kirihara. » Fit le capitaine de l'équipe. « Ce n'est que pour aujourd'hui. »

« Oui, mais je veux devenir le numéro un du tennis! » S'obstina-t-il.

« Tarundoru! » S'interposa le vice-capitaine pour calmer le deuxième année.

L'effet fut immédiat. L'Ace des titulaires, stoppa toute argumentation et se tut complètement, laissant ainsi Yukimura continuer ses explications.

« Puisqu'on est le trente et un octobre, pour l'halloween, chaque membre de club a pigé un papier indiquant leur nouveau club pour la journée. »

« Aaaah! Mais pourquoi?! »

« Akaya… » Fit Yanagi en posant une main sur l'épaule de son interlocuteur. « C'est pour un événement comme un autre. »

« T'inquiète pas, p'tite tête d'algue! On va bien s'amuser! »

Le membre à la chevelure rouge sauta sur le deuxième année tout en l'entourant de ses bras, chassant la main du Data Master par la même occasion. Faisant également sursauté le plus jeune.

« Mais, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire là-bas? » Bouda le jeune adolescent au regard vert.

« Ah, c'est une surprise! » Fit le partenaire de double au plus âgé de l'équipe.

« Jackal-senpai… » Marmonna Kirihara.

« Bon, tout le monde, dirigeons-nous vers la salle réservée au club d'anime! » S'exclama Yukimura pour faire bouger les choses.

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés à piger ce club? Yagyuu tourna légèrement la tête pour regarder son coéquipier de double. Celui-ci avait un petit sourire en coin d'imprimer sur son visage. C'était tout de même lui qu'il avait participé au tirage au sort.

Niou sentait le regard à travers les vitres des lunettes du gentleman, mais il n'en fit rien. Tout ce qu'il fit était se lever et marcher d'un pas nonchalant en direction du local indiqué par leur capitaine.

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés au local en question, la porte était déjà ouverte. Yukimura agrandit l'ouverture de la porte et dès qu'elle fut complètement ouverte, deux individus apparurent dans le champ de vision.

« Bienvenue! » Ditent-ils en cœur tout en s'inclinant devant eux.

« Ah mais?! » Fit Kirihara, quasi sans voix.

Les deux garçons qui les accueillaient étaient sans aucun doute Niou Masaharu et Yagyuu Hiroshi. Les deux étant vêtus de grand kimono noir et orange. L'illusionniste porta sur le côté gauche de sa tête un masque d'Oni alors que Yagyuu portait le même, mais du côté droit.

Toute l'équipe exprimait tous une expression à la fois surpris de les voir dans ce local déjà, ainsi qu'être déjà vêtu de déguisement. Mais leur expression n'étant qu'à moitié étonné, puisqu'il n'était pas rare que ces deux joueurs s'habille dans des vêtements peu commun. En fait, il était bien plus étonnant qu'ils portent de simple kimono!

« Niou-senpai! Yagyuu-senpai! » Fit Kirihara en posant le pied à l'intérieur du local.

Mais sans crier gare, l'adolescent à la chevelure argentée kidnappa le deuxième année et le précipita avec lui-même dans une salle improvisé avec de simples rideaux. Tout le monde resta stupéfait et resta sur place. Yagyuu fit un compte à rebours de vingt secondes et pile au moment où il arriva à zéro, le plus jeune en ressortie, éjecté de la salle de force, portant une armure traditionnelle de samurai.

« Eh? Euh… Qu'est-ce que je fais dans cet accoutrement?! » S'étonne la tête d'algue.

Yagyuu se rapprocha de son kouhai.

« Kirihara-kun. Qui dit club d'anime… »

« Dit cosplay! » Le coupa son partenaire de double qui réapparu derrière le jeune Ace.

L'adolescent à mi-parcours du l'école de Rikkai le dévisagea. Mais Marui prit la parole avant même laisser le temps à son protégé de comprendre quoi que ce soit.

« Je veux aussi un déguisement! »

Yagyuu s'inclina donc devant lui et lui indiqua le chemin jusqu'à la salle d'essayage. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent.

« Bunta! Il est super ton déguisement! » Lança Jackal en voyant son partenaire de double sortir des rideaux.

Le plus âgé des membres de l'équipe porta une large chemise ainsi qu'une cape noire avec l'intérieur d'un violet, le tout venant s'attacher à l'avant. Il porta des pantalons noirs. Pour décorer le tout, il avait accroché des oreilles pointues aux siennes ainsi que deux petites cornes noires sur le dessus de sa tête.

Le gentleman s'avança vers lui et lui mit en tour du cou un foulard à froufrou bourgogne. L'illusionniste en profita pour apparaître aux côtés du plus petit qui venait de sortir de la salle de changement. D'un coup, un crayon se dévoila de sa main. Il retira le bouchon et traça un cœur sur la joue de droite de Marui et disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

« À ton tour Jackal! » Lança l'auto-proclamé géni.

Sans même laisser le temps à son meilleur ami de répondre, il le poussa derrière les rideaux. Ce fut rapide que le mi japonais en sorti avec son déguisement.

« Oh, mon père! » Lâcha Marui en le voyant.

En effet, le jeune homme qui garda toujours la tête rasée avait un habit de prêtre occidental. Marui colla la paume de ses mains ensemble devant lui et inclina légèrement la tête vers le sol en fermant ses yeux. Aussitôt, tout le monde l'imita.

« Arrêtez ça! » Lança le prêtre.

« Bon, suivant! » Fit Yagyuu.

Malheureusement, il ne restait pas grand temps avant que l'heure dédié aux clubs ne soient complètement écoulés et il était primordial que tous et chacun ait eu le temps de se vêtir de leur costume. Ils étaient malgré tout le trente et un octobre!

Yanagi fut le prochain à aller derrière les rideaux enfiler son costume.

« Dis Yagyuu-senpai? » Interpella Kirihara en attendant que le Data Master se change.

« Oui, Kirihara-kun? »

« Pourquoi on doit absolument porter ces accoutrements? » Questionna-t-il.

« Le club d'anime sont très réputés pour leur création de costume ainsi que l'art du cosplay tout entier. Nous nous devons donc mettre leur talent en valeur lors de cet échange. » Répondit le membre tout en replaçant ses lunettes.

Kirihara en resta là avec les explications du troisième année. Bien qu'il trouve ça toujours étrange, il n'en fit pas grand-chose. Il devait suivre l'exemple de ses senpai après tout.

Yanagi sortit et les regards étaient rivés sur lui. Il était vêtu en un complet noir et blanc, tel à la réputation du plus prestigieux majordome de tous les temps. Il s'inclina devant ses coéquipiers de tennis.

« Vos désirs sont vos ordres, messires. » Fit le Data Master afin de se prêter au rôle.

Yukimura l'applaudit.

« Allez, j'y vais! » Fit-il également tout en se dirigeant verts l'endroit pour se changer.

« Quel déguisement Yukimura-buchou va porter?! » Questionna l'Ace à son senpai illusionniste.

« Puri! » Avait-il tout simplement répondu.

À peine rentrer, Yukimura en sortit. Son déguisement était tout simple. Chapeau de paille, chemise sans manche rouge et short bleu. Il était en effet déguisé en le personnage principal du mangas One Piece. Mais sans laisser personne donner son impression, Niou et Yagyuu poussa dans le dos de Sanada pour le forcer à aller se changer puisqu'il était le tout dernier.

Tout le monde attendit impatiemment la sortie de l'empereur. En fait, tous les membres de l'équipe jetèrent des idées du genre de costume que Sanada allait vêtir. Plusieurs idées farfelues en sortirent avec quelques éclats de rire. Mais c'est lorsqu'ils entendirent le bruit des anneaux du rideau glissés sur la barre de métal que tout le monde se tut et tourna leur regard vers le vice-capitaine.

Un silence submergea la salle de club. Personne n'osa prononcer le moindre mot. Tous les regards étaient rivés sur ce grand adolescent que l'on surnommait l'empereur. Mais cette fois l'empereur se transforma-en.

« Une maid?! » S'exclama Kirihara, fou de rire.

Aussitôt, Marui, Niou et Jackal suivit leur kouhai dans les éclats de rire. Yagyuu, Yanagi et Yukimura avait le sourire aux lèvres.

« Sanada, la bonne à tout faire! » Fit Marui.

Les traits sévères du vice-capitaine se furent encore plus mécontents.

« Vous formez un beau duo Yanagi et Sanada! » Ajouta l'enfin de Dieu.

« On va cueillir les bonbons maintenant avec nos déguisements! » Lança haut et fort Marui.

« Oh oui! Tu as toujours de superbe idée, Marui-senpai! »

« Daroi?! [N'est-ce pas?!] » Rétorqua-t-il en gonflant sa gomme à mâcher.

Marui et Kirihara étaient les plus excités à cette idée. Leur excitation augmenta davantage lorsqu'ils posèrent leurs regards sur leur vice-capitaine et son déguisement d'halloween. Deux grands sourires se dessinèrent sur leurs lèvres alors qu'un regard meurtrier les foudroya.

« Allons, Sanada. » Fit Yukimura avec une voix douce. « Il te va très bien ton déguisement! Nous allons tous s'amuser ensemble. »

« Genichirou. » Interpella également Yanagi en posant sa main sur l'épaule du vice-capitaine. « Cette soirée représente seulement 0.03 pourcent de tout ton temps durant l'année. »

Aux côtés de ces deux coéquipiers, Sanada resta muet et ferma les yeux. Acceptant donc ce qui s'en suivra.

* * *

 **Joyeuse Halloween tout le monde!**  
 **Malheureusement je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour écrire ce petit Oneshot avant aujourd'hui même (il y a même quelques heures...) Mais je tenais absolument à le sortir pour l'halloween! (qui se termine dans 1 heure... xD)**  
 **Mais bon, même si il est quand même fait rapiement, j'espère qu'il vous aura tout de même plu! ^^**  
 **Et j'espère que vous vous êtes grandement amuser cette halloween! J'en ai profité pour aller à mon école déguisée! (Skull Mage de Disgaea)**


End file.
